


'Cause, Darling, I'm a Nightmare Dressed like a Daydream

by Juskla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam mention, Background Verizavi, Canon-Typical Violence, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Shiro and Rizavi are MLM-WLW solidarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juskla/pseuds/Juskla
Summary: Shiro finds out his new detective job has a peculiar theme to it's work, could it be tied to the awful nightmares he's been having? And who is the hottie in the sunglasses?





	1. Garrison Defense Elite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenoglossia (oncharredwings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/gifts).



> This is for my lovely and dear friend Michelle. You can find her over at marmorashadows. I was her pinch hitter for the Monstertron Exchange. I hope you enjoy<3!  
> This is a multichapter work and is tagged in advance, but tags may change and grow.

He woke up in a cold sweat. The room was empty as always, but there was no doubt the nightmares were getting worse. Takashi Shirogane had been working with the Garrison Defense Elite for only 2 weeks, but that’s when these problems started. Shiro let out a long breath he barely knew he was holding and took a look over at the clock. 5:31 am. He still had time to get another half-hour’s rest even if he didn’t sleep, right? He lied back down and just, tried to empty his mind.

````````````````````````````````````

“Shirogane. You’re late.”

“I’m sorry, Inspector Iverson, it won’t happen again,” Shiro rushed to his desk, setting his bag down quickly and quietly. It was a miracle that he had fallen back asleep, oversleeping was a terrible impression to make at a new job. These nightmares were going to be the death of him, surely. He shuffled with some of his papers and was about to get to work, but to his dismay, Iverson wasn’t finished with him yet.

“You’re lucky you have done some good work so far, or else you’d’ve already gotten the boot, ya heard?”

“Yes, sir,” Shiro replied, but Iverson was already headed out of the room.

The business of being a detective on the GDE was not really a police job. Their specialties covered on a more… niche focus. Shiro booted up his severely out-of-date work computer and read the most recent updates on the local sightings.

_The Garrison Defense Elite has received two more calls from two different seemingly unrelated sources reporting another possible vampire sighting just outside of the city. While no claims so far have led to actual proof that supernatural beings actually exist, it is becoming increasing clear that these reports are not just a scam or coincidence. Strange events have been occurring in and around eastern and central Arizona for the past 3 months, and we believe these claims may all be connected. Mainstream media has tried to blame everything on Earthly and natural means, but remember, the GDE has the honor, priority and privilege of being able to suspend any of our disbeliefs.  
-Chief Executive Montgomery_

Shiro sighed and gritted his teeth. When he had gotten the position, he didn’t really know what he was getting himself into. Half the time he felt like he was working with a bunch of nut jo-

“Hey! Shirogane! Yo!” cue a ponytail of thick navy hair, and a sharp pair of glasses, “What a creepy update, right? _Vampire_ sightings? _Again?_ I believe it. We gonna catch ‘em. Alright. Rock on,” Rizavi held out her hand for a fist bump and Shiro semi-reluctantly obliged before gesturing for her to tone it down, they weren’t the only ones in the office after all.

“Rizavi, we don’t even know if there is any merit to the claims. Let’s just focus on what we know for now,” Shiro said with a level head and exasperated sigh as he watched Rizavi’s face drop. The events going on were serious stuff. A few people had gone missing already. As much as Shiro wanted to be part of some YA Vampire Novel, he wasn’t going to let his mind wander when people were possibly getting hurt. Jumping to supernatural entities as the first possible conclusion felt like an insult to the victims.

“Yeah… yeah, you right,” Rizavi headed over to her desk with a little less pep in her step and got back to work. Shiro’s heat sank a little too. He wasn’t trying to come off as harsh as he did. He decided to make things up to her later.

````````````````````````````````````

After sorting through possible leads, making some phone calls, and typing up a report that used more filler phrases than a college first-year’s research paper, Shiro took a break to get some lunch.

“Rizavi! I’m heading to lunch, wanna join me? My treat.” She may have been a little much at times, but she was also his only real acquaintance since he had started at the office. And he liked her. She was an awesome person.

“Oh, no, no, you don’t have to, I-”

“I want to.”

Rizavi smiled and Shiro could see her brain at work as she reconsidered the offer and nodded before drifting off back into focus mode.

“I got a few more lines of this report t’do, you can either wait, or I’ll meet’ya there,” Rizavi muttered as she returned to looking increasingly distressed over balanced some recent statistics.

Shiro made his way to the door and waved just before his leave, “I’m not going to breathe down your neck about it, I’ll get us a table, meet me when you’re ready.”

Rizavi flashed a thumbs up and Shiro was out the door.

Pretty much every day everybody just ate at the on-site cafeteria. A half-hour wasn’t much time for lunch, but on Fridays everyone got an hour fifteen. It was an old GDE tradition from long before their faction became more institutionalized, and Chief Montgomery declared that the rule would stay as long as she was in charge.

**SHIROGANE [14:03]: Hey, Riz. You eating at the cafeteria, or you want to go elsewhere?**

**RIZAVI [14:07]: I just finished my report! Uhhhh, let’s meet at the front, I need a little time away from here. You said your treat, right? >:)**

Shiro new exactly where Rizavi wanted to go. There was a fancy little organic café down the street that had the most amazing sandwiches, soup and garlic bread. It was their ‘I’m going to forget how little the GDE pays us for an afternoon’ splurge.

**SHIROGANE [14:07]: Copy.**

**RIZAVI [14:08]: Quit calling me that! I’m the real Rizavi!**

Shiro rolled his eyes and laughed, clocking out with his pass before he left the building. That was Rizavi for you. She was an amorphous blob of current memes, outdated memes and exclamation points. Shiro walked outside the front door, the sun shining in his face a little, making him wish he hadn’t left his sunglasses on his desk. Then the door flung open behind him causing him to jump a little.

“Hey! You ready, Shiro?”

“…Yeah!”

If only he knew then that he would never get back from that lunch break.


	2. Beautiful Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is hot and Shiro is a disaster.

“So how are things with your girlfriend?” Shiro asked before taking a bite of the fluffy garlic bread they got while waiting for their food.

“Good, good… How is being, how did you phrase it? Single and ready to mingle?”  Rizavi asked as she took a swig her water glass and winked.

“Okay, Riz, first of all, _I would never say that_ , and second of all, not great,” Shiro looked down at the table and fidgeted with his napkin, “Ever since me and Adam broke up, I don’t know…”

Rizavi put her glass down and looked at Shiro closely, “Shiro, I thought you said you were over hi-”

“-And I am! Don’t get me wrong, I’ll always have a place in my heart for Adam, but he ended things, and I-” Shiro paused and looked away, “I realize looking back on everything, we were never meant for each other.”

That was the first time Shiro had said that out loud, it hurt a little, but it was true, he had moved on.

Rizavi nodded and reached out a hand, “Hey, listen. Veronica wasn’t my first girlfriend. And while I think I’m falling for her, maybe she won’t be my last. Life is weird, Shiro. And you’ll find some guy that really gets you. Got it?”

Shiro didn’t look back, but managed to smile and met Rizavi’s hand in the middle of the table and gave it a squeeze. Finally, the waitress brought over their soup-sandwich 2-in-1 combo deals to the table and they began to dig in.

“Soooo, SUBJECT CHANGE!” Rizavi boomed a little too loud for the café they were in, but there was something lovable about it. Rizavi was kind of becoming like a sister to Shiro, and he liked that, “What else has been going on with you? It’s not like you to be late.”

“Well, actually, I’ve been having these nightma-”

**_BZZZ. BZZZ. BZZZ._ **

Suddenly Rizavi’s phone went off and she looked down at the caller ID.

“It’s Veronica. One sec, hold that thought, let me take this in the bathroom.”

Rizavi scurried away, “Hi, hello, yes? Babe? You what?”

Shiro’s eyes followed her as she disappeared, but that when he saw _him_.

Sitting alone: a red leather jacket and a pair of purple tinted aviators that looked like Shiro’s next mistake. Shiro turned about as red at the leather, but couldn’t bring himself to look away.

The stranger cracked a smirk and Shiro quickly acted like he was looking all over the café to save face.

Shiro could hear Rizavi in the distance still talking away on her phone in the bathroom, so he had some time. He decided to be daring for once in his life, go over and say hello.

Or maybe not. The guy was sitting alone, he probably wanted to be alone.

Or he was really lonely and just wanted someone to talk to. What if Shiro being nice to him could _save his life_?

No, he was probably waiting for a date. He was so handsome, and like-

“Hey. Mind if I cut in? Or are you too busy overthinking?”

Shiro finally got out of his head and looked up to see those shiny purple lenses reflecting his disheveled embarrassed face back at him. The man sat down across the table from him and looked at the two meals and then looked back at Shiro questioningly.

“You’re not flirting with me on a date, are you?”

“No! …I mean, no. Not a date. She’s just a girl friend… wait- not girlfriend! I- …I’m very gay, I-”

“I can see that.”

The stranger laughed, covering his mouth and watched a shaking, blushing Shiro try to eat his soup.

Shiro was burning at the cheeks. This could not have possibly been going any worse than it was. He didn’t even realize he admitted to flirting in the first place by his words until it was too late.

````````````````````````````````````

“What are you waiting for, Shiro?”

“How do you know my name?”

“I know everything about you.”

The knife met his neck fast, and jolted him awake in a cold sweat every time.

````````````````````````````````````

“Hello? Earth to Officer Hottie?”

Shiro looked back up at the man across the table, not even realizing he had been thinking about the nightmares again. They were really getting to him. Shiro forced a smile, and being called hot certainly helped.

“Sorry, my mind wandered.”

“Yeah, I got that,” the stranger guided his sunglasses down his nose to reveal his eyes to Shiro. His irises were a shimmering golden hue and his sclera were a deep grey. Shiro jumped backwards in his seat as the man covered his eyes once more, “If you want to know more, when you finish eating, meet me at this location,” the man slid him a sheet of paper.

Shiro looked down to read it, it was an address relatively close to his work. It was possible he could swing by on the way back, I mean, this could be a lead in everything that’s been going on. He was scared, but he was curious. And the demon eyes didn’t make him any less hot, in fact, Shiro was pretty sure he was into it.

He shook his head. No way. If the Garrison Defense Elite was right about vampires or whatever, causing all of this damage and hurt, there was no way he would let himself think like that. No way.

“Hey, I’m back! Sorry about that… Whatcha got there?”

Rizavi bounced back over to the table. Shiro looked up to see the stranger was gone. He didn’t even notice him leave. Shiro looked around, confused, and put the piece of paper in his pocket.

“Cute guy gave me his number,” Shiro half-truthed. It was a cute guy, and there was technically a number on the page.

“…Single and ready to mingle~” Rizavi teased in a sing-song voice as Shiro shook his head and grinned.

````````````````````````````````````

As they finished up their meal, Rizavi pried one more time.

“You gonna call him?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

````````````````````````````````````

When they reached the doors of their work building, Shiro gestured for Rizavi to go ahead of him, “You can go. I think I _am_ going to use this number. If I don’t do it before I head up, I’ll probably never have the courage.”

Which again, was all technically true.

Rizavi grinned and gave him a big thumbs up before making her way into the building.

As soon as she was out of sight, Shiro began making _his_ way over to the address on the paper, hoping that he wasn’t making a big mistake.


End file.
